Engraved
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: While hiding from Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco find something surprising the Marauder's Room. They also discover something startling about certain adults.SLASH HPDM RLSB


Disclaimer: They'll never be mine... ::sigh::

A/N: More insanity from my old notebooks. Not much sense, really, just the result of a couple of boring breaks at school.

WARNING: Implied SLASH HP/DM RL/SB.

* * *

Engraved

* * *

Harry ran around the corner. He felt the small hand in his own tensing slightly, and he increased his pace.

They heard the approaching sounds near - too near.

"There," his companion hissed, pointing at a nearby door. Without hesitating, Harry threw the door open and ran inside, pulling the other boy in after himself. Then he closed the door and murmured a quick locking spell.

At the same moment as the door clicked shut, they heard some voices from the corridor outside.

"He's not here," Hermione said. "See? You saw wrong."

"But I could swear," Ron's voice murmured. "I'm sure I saw him..."

"You saw wrong," Hermione repeated firmly. "What would Harry do with Malfoy, anyway?"

"Fuck Malfoy," the boy grumbled. "Come on. Let's go to look for Harry."

The voices went away. As soon as the two Gryffindors were surely out of hearing, Harry turned to face his companion.

"If Weasel only knew how right he was about that," Draco said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," Harry chuckled and nudged his boyfriend. "If Ron knew what we're up to, we'd both be dead before you'd get even a kiss, leave alone get fucked."

Draco just laughed. Then the blond looked attentively around them. "What is this room for?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen it before."

Harry glanced around as well. "I don't know," he said. "At least it isn't a classroom."

The room was empty. Absolutely empty, not just empty of people. There was a thick layer of dust covering the floor, and no furniture anywhere. There wasn't even a fireplace or a window in the room, despite the fact that they were well able to see around. There were only the door, the floor, four walls, and the ceiling.

"Boring," Draco snorted. "Let's see if anyone is near so we'll know whether we can leave."

Harry obediently took the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he murmured, tapping his wand against the map. To his great surprise, nothing seemed to happen. Just as he was about to say the incantation again, Draco grasped his arm.

"Harry," the other boy whispered in awe, "Harry, _look_."

And Harry did.

And stared.

There was a writing across the floor. "The Marauder's Room," it read with deep, engraved letters. The walls were as well covered with engravings. Harry glanced at the nearest, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"How to Turn Seven Slytherins Purple," he read aloud. "Oh, fuck... This is the Heaven. The absolute Heaven." He glanced around them again. All the walls were covered with descriptions and instructions for the Marauders' most complicated pranks. Truly, this was the Heaven to him - after the horrible events of his fifth year, he'd started to push all sadness and other feelings away by pulling pranks. He was nowadays almost worse than the Weasley twins, if that was even possible, and he'd very well managed to pull both his friends and Draco into it, even though Hermione didn't approve.

One wall was full of writing under one title. Curious, Harry walked nearer, and nearly fainted. "How to Become an Animagus," the title read.

Then Draco's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Harry," the Slytherin said, and Harry could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "It looks like we're not alone."

He went over to where Draco was standing, looking at whatever had caught his lover's attention.

The more he read of the text, the wider his eyes got.

"Messieur Padfoot is attracted to Messieur Moony."

"Mr. Padfoot loves Mr. Moony."

"Padfoot loves Moony."

"Paddy wuvs Moonie."

"Messieur Moony would appropriate if Messieur Padfoot stopped wasting the wall to his declarations of love, even though the feelings are returned wholly."

"Moonie is a spoilsport but Paddy still wuvs Moonie."

There was also written inside a shape of a heart, "SBRL."

"Such a sweet thing, don't you think?" Draco asked. It wasn't until then that he noticed Harry's shocked expression. "What's wrong, love?" he asked concernedly.

"Moony... And Padfoot," Harry stuttered, "I... I know them, Draco."

"Oh?" Draco's eyebrows flew up. "Didn't expect anything like this, did you?"

"I didn't. I definitely didn't." Harry shook his head, feeling still absolutely stunned.

"Do you also know who Prongs and Wormtail are, then?" Draco asked. "And who are they all, anyway?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. Then he said, very slowly, "Prongs... was my father. And Wormtail is Pettigrew."

"Oh," was all that Draco said. He already knew about Pettigrew's betrayal and Sirius's innocence.

"Moony is Professor Lupin," Harry continued, his voice blank and emotionless. "And Padfoot... was Sirius."

Draco was quiet for a very long time. Then he simply sighed, "Oh, Harry," and hugged the Gryffindor tightly. Harry hugged him back, little tears in his eyes.

At last, they broke apart. "Poor Moony," Harry sighed. "He's all alone now."

"At least we could use their knowledge well," Draco suggested. "What do you think?" He pointed at the Animagus instructions.

Harry nodded. "That could prove useful."

They already knew what animals they'd be - they had tested it in Transfiguration, and Harry was a cougar and Draco was a snake. Of course they had proper nicknames as well; Draco's name was Sin and Harry was Shadow. Hermione, as a snowy owl, was called Cloud, and Ron, who was a ginger cat, was called Flame. Of course they didn't know about Draco. Every time they found somewhere the initials "MWPP" they added their own "CFS" nearby, and Harry always sneaked back later and turned it into "CFSS." This he did because he loved Draco at least as much as he loved his best friends, although in a very different way.

They wrote the instructions down, then marked the room to the Map. Then they left, determined not to return before they'd completed the transformation, thus proving themselves worth the Marauders' name.

* * *

There's a sequel coming! Stay tuned! (Or scream in fear, whatever!)


End file.
